


The General And The Jedi V: Homecoming

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The General And The Jedi [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Het, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Han takes Luke to meet his family on Corellia.





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Series Notes: This particular series will follow Han and Luke's married life as they help Leia establish the New Republic. The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: June 21, 2019  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: July 20, 2019  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Disney does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 2424  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: Ironically, the background for Han in _Solo_ was what I’d usually envisioned for him: hardscrabble and on his own, but then this alternative background took hold of me before I saw the movie and the idea simmered for years. I like the contrasts between our rogue smuggler and the family he grew up with. :)  
> For any who think the use of ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ is jarring, I thought ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’ too formal for Han, and ‘Ma’ and ‘Pa’ is more Clark Kent-ish, ha, ha, so I went with ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’. ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is surprised to learn about Han's origins.

_“You **can** go home again.”_

  


**Jaylen Starrett**  
**Corellian Poet**  
**2561 O.R.E.**  
**(Old Republic Era)**

  
Luke looked with interest as the _Millennium Falcon_ approached the blue-green planet rapidly growing larger in the cockpit window. Han was in his usual seat and Luke was in the co-pilot’s chair as Chewbacca slept in his quarters.

“It’s beautiful,” Luke said.

Han smiled slightly. “Yep, it’s a real jewel.”

Luke laughed. “Well, that’s what Corellia’s called: the Jewel of the Republic.”

Han deftly worked the instruments as he said, “The Empire took out a lot of our minerals and other resources, but we’ll bounce back.”

Luke had no doubt of that. Corellians were nothing if not resourceful, as he knew from personal experience.

The subspace radio crackled and a tinny voice said, _“Please identify yourself as you now enter Corellian airspace.”_

 _“Millennium Falcon_ , registration number JK-6367.”

_“Roger, **Millennium Falcon**. Destination?”_

“Starshone Spaceport, Jaxonia.”

_“Check, **Falcon**. You are cleared for landing.”_

The controller rattled off a series of coordinates. Han began to tack into orbit.

It was an easy orbit and slide down to the planet, arriving at the massive spaceport. Han docked the _Millennium Falcon_ with ease. Chewbacca entered the cockpit, yawning and stretching. 

“I see you showed up when the work was done,” Han grumbled.

Chewbacca laughed, a gravelly sound that never failed to amuse Luke. Better than Chewbacca’s angry roar!

Once the ship was securely docked, the three of them picked up their travel bags and went down the gangway to a waiting hovercar. A slender young man in an official-looking outfit stood nearby, and he inspected their bags and stamped their passports with a laser light. Once passed, Han took the controls of the hovercar and they were off.

The city of Starshone was not as modern as Coruscant, which had been the seat of government during the Empire years. Money had been poured in to keep it worthy of the Emperor’s presence. Starshone was a little worn and outdated like most cities in the former Empire, denied funds for upkeep or having available local money siphoned off in crushing taxes. Despite the history, the city was still beautiful.

As they reached the outskirts, Luke’s eyes widened. “Han, the trees are on fire!”

Han laughed. “Not quite, kid. Just the leaves turnin’. “

Luke looked at the magnificent display of red, yellow, and orange leaves, trying to take it all in. Han enjoyed the view, too, since it had been a long time since he had seen the spectacle. Chewbacca was enjoying the show, too.

Luke was awestruck. He had never seen anything like this show of Nature. He had been raised on a planet that had been a complete desert, a rarity in the way of planets. Most planets were like Corellia, with different environments. He had never even seen pictures of leaf-turning. The chaotic life of a Rebel did not lend itself to browsing the Starnet very often.

Luke soaked in every color, every tree, every bush. Han regarded him with affection as Chewbacca chuckled in the back seat.

“Is it like this all the time?” Luke asked.

“No, this is Leaftide season. We’ve got four seasons: Springsong, Summertide, Leaftide, and Wintersong.”

Luke shook his head. “I can’t get over planets with seasons. Tatooine had one: hot and dry.” 

“Well, then, enjoy Corellia’s most colorful season, kid.”

Luke heartily accepted that advice. Each new copse of trees, each new shade of color, delighted him as he drank in the breathtaking beauty.

He was astounded by the vividness of the colors. There were scarlet reds and reds so deep they appeared pink. The yellows were like sunshine and appeared to be gold in some places. The oranges were bright, while other patches were a deep, almost dark color. All were framed by an eye-achingly blue sky as Luke felt the planet’s majesty deep in his core.

_How could Han leave all this?_

He realized that Han had rarely spoken of home all the time he had known him. Oh, he spoke of Corellia in general, but had never mentioned a family. Luke recalled his surprise when Han had finally mentioned them.

Luke hadn’t pried any further, Lando saying to him once, “He’ll tell you if he wants to,” so Luke had left it at that. As he took in the splendor around him, he decided that he might find his answers here and now, anyway.

The ride from the city was a little less than an hour. The view continued to be spectacular, augmented now by distant mountains and abundant fields. Some were still a startling green while others were now yellow. Haystacks were everywhere, and Luke was pleased. His travels with the Rebellion had taken him to Yavin IV’s jungle greenery, Hoth’s icy snows, and back to jungle again on Endor. Never had there been just simple pastoral scenes like the ones passing by the hovercar. 

“We’re in farm country now, kid,” Han said.

“Technically, I grew up on a farm.”

“A moisture farm counts, I guess. Must’ve been tough with your harvest.”

“Very.”

Han fell silent as they passed a series of stone gates names etched into the archways: _Brooks, Hunter, Blackwood_. Luke assumed they were family names, but he wanted to make sure. 

“Are these family names or estate names?”

“Each clan names their holdings by their family names.”

The hovercar’s speed began to slow as they approached another gate. Like the other estates, the massive gates anchored high stone walls. Everything looked very old.

The name carved into the archway startled Luke. At first glance, he thought the name was _Solo_. He realized it said _Solon_.

Han took out a stone key from his vest pocket and tapped a stone that slid back to reveal a recessed keyhole. He inserted the key and Luke heard it rumbling as the gate ponderously parted, allowing them entry. When the gates closed behind them with a scraping sound, Luke marveled at the ancient technology. 

The hovercar went up a long driveway lined with tall, colorful trees, and the house of Clan Solon suddenly appeared at the top of the rise, large and imposing.

“It’s a thousand years old,” Han said almost casually. “Give or take a few decades.”

Luke was amazed. He shook his head. _There aren’t even some Jedi ruins that old._

The center of the building was roseate stone worn smooth by the centuries. Two large pillars upheld a portico that framed a large set of double oak doors banded in iron. A bronze crest featuring a tree in the center of the design was surrounded by a circle of stars.

The main part of the house was three stories high with a turreted roof, and newer additions spread out as wings, built in smooth sandstone. Unlike the narrow slits in the center area, the wings featured modern windows. Flowering shrubs added patches of color in front of the sandstone.

“This is beautiful,” said Luke as he climbed out of the car. Han and Chewbacca followed suit, Han staying by the hovercar. Luke sensed his spouse-to-be was on edge.

The front doors opened and a woman came out. She was tall but slightly plump, her long hair the same color as Han’s with blond streaks that were startling. Her eyes were almost an otherworldly blue, framed by long lashes. She wore a squash-colored peasant blouse and aquamarine skirt with matching necklace and gold bracelets.

“Han!”

Her face broke out into a smile and she descended the steps with alacrity as her sandals scuffed over the stones. She held out her arms and Han accepted her embrace, holding her tightly.

Luke smiled as he watched mother and son reunite. Chewbacca snuffled and gave a light, trill-like growl.

Han’s mother pulled back to get a good look at him. She held his shoulders as she inspected her son. “Those holovids don’t do you justice.”

Han laughed. “You look great, Mom.”

She cupped his face. “Always the silver tongue, huh? Ah, Chewie! A pleasure to see you again.” She hugged the Wookiee, who roared with delight. “And this is Jedi Skywalker.”

Luke suddenly felt nervous but he smiled. “Luke, Ma’am.”

She offered her hand and Luke took it, his diplomatic experience helping him out with the proper greeting.

“Call me Lyra.”

Luke bowed slightly, to the amusement of mother and son. Her eyes twinkled and her bracelets clacked as she swept her arm toward the house. “Come in, boys. Bring your luggage.”

“Right, Mom.”

Han led the way inside. The foyer was neither too small or too large. Light streamed through modern windows set in the additions, which was a good thing, Luke thought, because the original windows in the front let in very little light.

“The main part of the house was the keep,” Lyra said. “It was designed for defense.” She pointed upward. “Han will have to show you the parapets.” She turned to her son. “Your room and the guest rooms are ready.”

Luke felt a blush heat his cheeks. Separate bedrooms? 

“Okay, Mom. C’mon, guys.”

Luke and Chewbacca followed Han up the stone staircase. The stairs curved to the left and right, Han taking the left. The stone walls gradually became the newer sandstone, and Han went to the end of the hall.

“This corner room is mine.” He grinned as Chewbacca disappeared into the room opposite Han’s. “Chewie always liked that room.”

Luke stood a little awkwardly with his bag. “So where do I bunk?”

Han smiled. “It’s tradition. No cohabitation ‘til the wedding.”

“Lovely.”

Han smirked. Luke had the feeling that tradition could be circumvented.

Han indicated the room next to his own. Luke walked in, pleased at the warm colors of the bedspread, quilt, and hooked rug. There was a chest of drawers and bureau with a mirror, a rocking chair and nightstand. A fireplace was set at one end and a window overlooked beautiful gardens.

“Unpack, kid. Mom will have lunch ready soon.”

“All right.”

As Luke unpacked, carefully hanging up the ceremonial cloak he planned to wear for the wedding, he thought how domestic this all was. He had thought Han’s background was hardscrabble, but this was a usual family setting.

_Well, what did you expect? That he was raised by wolves?_

He finished unpacking and stowed away his bag. A knock on the door caught his attention.

“Come in.”

Han leaned against the doorjamb, crossing his arms and legs. “All settled in?” 

“Yes.”

Han pushed away from the doorjamb and put his hands on Luke’s shoulders. “I know this is a lot to take in.” 

“Must be a lot for you, too. How long has it been since you’ve been home?”

“Awhile.” Han smiled slightly. “I brought Chewie home years ago. I knew Mom would feel better if she saw him, knowing he was there to look out for me.”

“Why’d you leave, Han?”

“I wanted to go to space.” Han shrugged.

Luke knew there was more to it, but decided not to pursue the topic…at least for now.

“So, did you say something about lunch? I’m pretty hungry,” Luke said.

“Let’s go, then.”

Han led Luke into the kitchen. Chewbacca was already seated at the table, avidly watching Lyra as she prepared sandwiches. 

“Have a seat, boys. Lunch is almost ready,” Lyra said cheerfully.

Luke noticed that the kitchen was a mix of modern and ancient. There was an old-fashioned sink but modern heating and cooling units. The entire place seemed to be a combination of old and new.

A few minutes later, she set plates before each man and Wookiee and poured glasses of apple cider, taking a seat herself.

“The bread was milled right here on the farm,” Lyra said. “The vegetables were all grown right here, too.”

Luke took a bite of his sandwich. “This is delicious, Lyra.”

She beamed. “Good. We press our own cider, too, from our own apples.”

“Pretty impressive.”

“We think so. Bet that sandwich tastes better than a food concentrate.”

“No comparison.”

Han made no comment as he ate. Chewbacca rumbled his satisfaction.

“Now, tell me why this wedding is a big secret.” Lyra took a drink of her cider.

Han swallowed and spoke. “We don’t want to get married with the whole galaxy watching.”

“Admirable, but someone will find out.”

“But it’ll give us time to get used to things until then.”

Lyra looked at Luke. “I take it you agree with this?”

“Yes.” Luke took a sip of cider. “We’d like some privacy to start out.”

“Well, I can’t say as I blame you.” Lyra took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed. “You needn’t worry about anyone in the clan gabbing. Those invited to the wedding are under an Oath of Silence.” 

“Oh, that sounds good.” Luke had wondered if the secret could have been kept.

“Where’s Jan? I need to go over some stuff with her,” Han said.

“She’s in town. So’s your father.”

Luke noticed Han tense up. So, father/son trouble?

“They’ll be back soon. They’re having lunch in town after their errands.” Lyra spoke to Luke. ”It’s a pleasure to go about one’s business without running into Imperial troopers.”

“I agree one hundred percent.” Luke smiled. “The disbanding of Imperial troops was a great day for the galaxy.” 

“And we have you to thank.”

“Not just me. A lot of people had a hand in this.”

Lyra laughed. “Such modesty! Not a Solon trait, as I’m sure you know.”

Han couldn’t help but smirk. Luke pounded him on the shoulder.

“Oh, I know that well.”

Chewbacca joined in with a rumble. Lyra smiled and asked, “Dessert, anyone?”

Three enthusiastic assents made her laugh, and she dished out apple pie with brandenberry ice cream.

& & & & & &

The lunch clean-up was quick with Lyra gaining three helpers. As she let the water out of the sink, she said, “Han, you’ll need to fill Luke in on our traditions. Any special wedding customs for you, Luke?”

“No, Ma’am, though my sister Leia may have some Alderaanian customs she might want to add.”

“Ah, yes, the Princess.”

“Her Worship will let you know what she wants,” said Han wryly.

Lyra raised an eyebrow. The hum of an approaching hovercar cut off what she might have intended to say. “Your sister and father are back.”

Mingled emotions were on Han’s face. He squared his shoulders. “Time to beard the lion.”

Luke noticed that Lyra seemed to be silently agreeing.

_Uh, oh._

Wondering what kind of scene he was about to witness, Luke followed Han outside.


	2. Conflict

_Fathers and sons_  
_Are always the ones_  
_To battle eternal._

  


**Blaze Starport**  
**_Bronze Leaves_**  
**2290 O.R.E.**  
**(Old Republic Era)**

  
Han stood on the porch with Luke at his side. Lyra and Chewbacca had remained in the kitchen.

Janette hopped out of the car, blond hair streaming in multiple braids behind her. She was slender and about the same height as Han, her blue eyes almost the same shade as her mother’s. She ran straight to Han and hugged him, laughing and crying. Han hugged her tightly. 

When they parted, Han said, “Meet my little sister, kid. Janette, better know as Jan.”

Jan’s smile was sunshine itself. She offered her hand. “Pleased to meet you, Jedi Skywalker.”

“Luke, please.” Luke shook her hand. It was warm and firm.

“And this is my father, Rolf,” said Han.

A large man with a wild mane of reddish-gold curls stepped around the car. Taller than his children by about three inches, his eyes were the same bright hazel as Han’s. A full beard bristled as he held out a big, work-roughened hand. He was dressed in what Luke took for typical farmer’s clothes: brown pants, a tan work shirt, and brown leather boots.

Luke took the proffered hand and shook firmly. Rolf’s both arms were well-muscled and he looked like he might be able to toss Chewbacca a few yards if he had a mind to do so. Rolf looked Luke over with interest.

“So, we’ve got a Jedi Knight in the family now.”

Luke wasn’t sure by his tone whether he considered that a good thing or not.

Rolf turned his attention to his son. “Hello, Han.”

“Hello, Dad.”

Luke almost shivered at the frostiness between the two men.

Rolf turned and walked away, Han’s face impassive and Jan frowning. She gave her brother a little push.

“Go talk to him.”

“Why? He’ll just brush me off.”

“Since when does that stop you?”

Jan wore multiple bracelets like her mother with a cornflower-blue peasant blouse and a pair of dark-blue pants. Luke noticed that she was wearing a necklace with the family crest as an amulet.

Han looked at her with affection. “All right, I’ll give it a try.” He followed his father around to the back of the house.

“Sorry you have to get stuck in family drama,” Jan said.

Luke smiled almost ruefully. “Well, I’m going to be part of the family, so I’m already in the middle of it.”

“You poor man.”

“I see you share your brother’s sense of humor.”

She smiled. “Come inside.”

Luke followed Jan into the house. Lyra called from the kitchen, “Luke, could you come in here, please?”

“Certainly.”

Chewbacca was no longer in the kitchen so it was just Luke and the two women.

“Luke, dear, would you pick some Rapunzel leaf out in the garden?” Lyra asked, handing Luke a small bucket.

“Sure.”

“The garden’s right out back.”

Luke found it easily and searched for a patch of Rapunzel leaf. He was a little uncertain what it looked like and was about to go back in for clarification when his heard voices drift out from a window in the nearby barn. 

“Dad, I told you it was the only way.”

Rolf grunted. “And I told you that running off to join the Imperial Fleet wasn’t the way to do it.”

Han sighed. “It was the only way at the time. I wanted to fly, and the only way to do that was to join up.”

“You had obligations here.”

“You know that’s not true. Jan will be leading the clan, not me.”

“So you dump off the responsibilities and run off to joyride?”

Impatience threaded Han’s voice. “Let me tell you, Dad, the Imperial service is no joyride.”

“It shouldn’t be. You joined a ruthless military that crushed us here, taking our resources and oppressing us!”

Luke heard a clanging sound. Hammer on anvil, like an old-fashioned blacksmith?

“Dad…”

“You ran off and left us to deal with the Imps. They came out and took most of our harvest and levied heavy taxes to boot!”

Another clang. Luke could hear the anger in Rolf’s voice. Now it was matched by Han.

“Look, Dad, living under the Empire was tough for everybody. I learned how to fly and then tossed the Imps to become an independent.”

“Smuggler, you mean.”

“That’s right, a smuggler. And I made good money at it, too.”

More clanging. Luke guessed what was the Rapunzel leaf and started picking.

“And then I joined the Rebelliion. Got rid of the Imps once and for all.”

“’Bout the only thing you did right.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Sarcasm was thick in Han’s voice.

“Don’t get smart with me.”

Luke felt embarrassed overhearing this conversation. He quickly picked the Rapunzel leaf and left the garden.

“So, did you get a full basket?” asked Lyra as Luke entered the kitchen.

“Yes.” He handed it over. His head jerked up as he heard the gunning of the hovercar’s engine.

Lyra looked out the window. “Han.” The sound of the car faded. “He’d always take off when he was upset. It was the closest thing he had to flying.”

Luke wondered if the gardening task had just been a ruse. Had Lyra wanted him to overhear the argument?

Jan was chopping vegetables at the counter while Lyra rinsed the lettuce.

“Anything else I can do to help?” Luke asked.

“No, dear. We’re just preparing a salad for dinner later. You go and take a look around the farm.”

Luke liked that idea. He left the house and started across the yard, eager to see more of the brilliant color the season had to offer.

He walked along a path deep into the woods, admiring the lush trees and flowers. Birds were singing and small animals chittering as Luke allowed himself to relax.

_Be one with the Force, and you’ll learn about this planet’s nature._

For the next hour, Luke communed with Nature, absorbing its sights, sounds, and smells. It was a little overwhelming. Tatooine had not accustomed him to such bounty.

He emerged from the woods, seeing meadows and fields where the harvest was being picked and cut. Luke recognized wheat and corn, but was unsure of one field. The stalks were a reddish-purple color, similar to wheat but not quite the same. He would have to ask Han about it.

Thinking of Han brought his thoughts back to the argument in the barn. Obviously the subject of Han’s leaving to join the Imperial Academy was a longstanding one, and a source of serious conflict between father and son.

_Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru didn’t want me to leave for the Academy, either._

Luke came upon a small pond and sat on the embankment, his back against a tree. Water still held fascination for him in any form. He watched the surface ripple as a strong breeze blew.

A flock of birds flew over the pond, and the peace of the place struck Luke. It would be a good time to perform some mediation exercises. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift first, relaxing mind and body.

He began his exercises with subconscious alacrity. He kept up with his favorite meditations, but gradually fell asleep.

& & & & & &

Luke slowly came awake, conscious of birds singing and a cool breeze on his skin. He also became aware of someone close. A smile spread across his face lazily.

“How long have you been here?” he asked.

“About fifteen minutes.”

Luke opened his eyes to see Han crouched by the pond a few feet away. “Ugh, I fell asleep.” He stretched. “I usually don’t do that while meditating.”

Han skipped a stone over the water. “Pretty relaxed, are ya?”

“Guess so.” Luke rubbed his face. “I think Corellia agrees with me.”

“Your Corellian agrees with you.”

Luke smiled. “Good.” He noticed how subdued Han sounded.

“It didn’t go well with Dad.”

“Oh.” Luke felt uncomfortable. “I…”

“You overheard.”

Luke nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Mom managed to get you over to the barn, didn’t she?”

“Yes. How’d you know?”

“I know Mom.” Han smirked.

Luke drew up his knees and encircled them with his arms. “I’m sorry you and you father are still at odds.”

“Yeah, well, Dad’s a stubborn one.”

Luke chuckled. “Imagine that. Who would’ve thought a Solo could be stubborn?” Han’s eyes sparkled. “By the way, why is the name ‘Solon’ on the front gate?”

“’Cause that’s our family name.” At Luke’s puzzled look, Han explained. “I just knocked off a letter since I was on my own.”

Luke wondered what it must have been like for the young Han, thirsting for adventure and going off on his own. Had he regretted leaving?

“So farm life wasn’t for you?”

Han sat down on the ground, crossing his legs. He rested his elbows on his thighs. 

“Nope.”

“I’m not surprised. Never took you for a farmer. Or nerfherder.”

Han’s tone was rueful as he chuckled. “Not my thing.” He looked at Luke. “I suppose you think I abandoned my responsibilities.” Luke said nothing. “I’m the oldest child, but Jan will head the clan someday, not me.” 

“Because you left.” Luke’s tone was not accusatory, just stating a fact.

“No.” At Luke’s surprised expression, Han sighed. “How much do you know about Corellian culture?”

“Well, I know that Corellians are considered natural navigators. You’re considered the best in the galaxy.”

“True.”

“Your people have always been a major force in the Old Republic and now again in the New.”

“Again, true, but do you know about family structure?”

“Isn’t it a nuclear family?”

“At the core, yeah, but each nuclear family is part of a larger clan. The line of descent is through the matriarchy, not the patriarchy.”

“Oh. So there’s a matriarch of the Solon clan?”

Han nodded. “My mother.”

Luke raised his eyebrows. “Impressive.”

Han smiled. “She is” He plucked a blade of grass and rubbed his thumb over it. “Jan is her successor and is in training. My leaving never jeopardized anything.”

“But your father thought otherwise.”

Han shrugged. “In ancient days, he would’ve had a beef. Sons trained for war and to defend the clan. That’s not necessary anymore. We’re spacers now.”

“Well, it’s true that there are a lot of Corellians out there.”

Han stared at the blade of grass he idly twirled. “The men of Corel have always been explorers. A small number were the power behind the throne, at least sometimes.” He smiled ruefully. “Most of the women who ruled were too smart to let any man manipulate them, but there’s always the exception. Women held the power back home, so men sought it elsewhere.” 

“That’s fascinating, Han. Most humanoid societies are patriarchal.”

“Yeah.” Han scratched the back of his hand. “The Goddess influenced the direction society went. Some would say that’s why Corellian men are so restless.” He smiled and stretched, a lazy expression on his face.

Luke felt a telltale tingle in his groin. He scooted over closer to his spouse-to-be.

“Restless, huh?”

“That’s what I said.”

The telltale Solo smirk promised good things. Luke grabbed Han’s vest and drew him close. For a moment, they stared into each other’s eyes, lips almost touching, then Luke leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Han’s.

As always, a thrill went through Luke at contact. His fingers tangled in his lover’s thick hair as their kiss deepened. Han encircled Luke with his arms and pulled him close.

Breaking apart, Han helped Luke off with his tunic. He discarded his vest and ran his hand over Luke’s bare chest, tweaking his nipples.

Luke shivered. He arched his back, groaning as Han ran his hand over his ribs. Han stroked his stomach, running a finger around Luke’s waistband. Luke moved his hips and Han nuzzled his neck while he pushed Luke’s pants down and rubbed between the Jedi’s legs.

“Han…” gasped Luke.

Han gently bit Luke’s neck and freed Luke’s cock, stroking and squeezing just enough to evoke pleasure, not pain. The younger man was inarticulate with pleasure, thrusting his hips upward, desperate for release.

Han skillfully brought him to climax, kissing him while Luke groaned. The younger man collapsed onto the ground. He stared up at the sky as he regulated his breathing.

“You know, I break every kind of Jedi rule when I do this.”

“Sometimes it’s good to be a rule-breaker.”

Luke chuckled. “Figures that’d be your mantra.” His fingers wandered over to Han’s thigh. “Need some help?”

Han grabbed his hand and placed it between his legs. “What do you think?”

Luke helped Han tug down his pants. Quick fingers kneaded and stroked Han’s cock, whimpers and moans his reward as Han came, long and hard.

After cleaning up they settled in each other’s arms under the golden tree that spread out its branches like a canopy over their heads.

“Wait’ll you see my relatives coming in for the wedding, kid,” Han said sleepily.

“After all I’ve seen in this galaxy?” Luke grinned. “I think I can handle your family.”

Han laughed. “Okay, you’ll see.”

Luke kissed the top of Han’s head. “Yes, I’ll see.”

He settled down to sleep, wondering about the days to come with Han’s family. At any rate, it wouldn’t be dull!


End file.
